


Deliberation

by Bushwah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Relationship Negotiation, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: The first two times Annatar had sex with Celebrimbor.





	Deliberation

Afterward, they’re lying next to each other, trying to catch their breath, and Tyelpe says sleepily, “You know, that was amazing, but you really don’t have to try so hard,” and gives Annatar’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

He nods off soon after that, but Annatar lies there for a long time, listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat and thinking about what he might mean.

The next time, he’s less quiet and less careful, and for a moment something feels terribly wrong about it, like a whisper in the back of his mind saying this can never be undone, but the radiance of Tyelpe’s smile argues otherwise.

(Centuries later, weighing the thread of his lover’s trust against the unstoppable force of his plans for Middle-earth, he remembers. Perhaps he understands, and perhaps not. It makes little enough difference either way.)


End file.
